Internal combustion engines create drive torque that is transferred to a drivetrain via a crankshaft. More specifically, air is drawn into an engine and is mixed with fuel therein. The air and fuel mixture is combusted within cylinders to drive pistons. The pistons drive the crankshaft, generating drive torque.
In some instances, the individual cylinders do not produce an equivalent amount of drive torque. That is to say, some cylinders can be weaker than others, resulting in a torque imbalance across the cylinders. Such torque imbalances can generate noticeable vibrations throughout the drivetrain and can even result in engine stall if severe enough. Although traditional torque balance systems identify and increase the torque output to a chronically weak cylinder, such system fail to account for the torque increase and fail to balance the torque output across all cylinders.